


Sofia-a Twyleen song one shot

by gloombeach



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm jealous of this made up love I created, Mutual Pining, any woman lovers in chat!!, clairo's song Sofia is beautiful, clawdeen is also a lesbian, holt is mentioned bc I think as a fandom we need to talk abt him and howleens friendship, invisi billy is also mentioned, the word fuck is said maybe three times oops, they kiss at the end, two teens in love, twyla is a lesbian howleen is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloombeach/pseuds/gloombeach
Summary: high school is hard for everyone but for monsters it's even harder, especially if you're in love with your best friend who you think is straight.
Relationships: Twyla/Howleen Wolf
Kudos: 15





	Sofia-a Twyleen song one shot

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS GABI/SPECTRA HERE TO BRING YOU TWYLEEN CONTENT :) enjoy!!! also I kinda hate this I might remake it one day but it's alright for now. it's kinda short so I hope you didn't come here expecting a long fic oops.

Howleen knew she was in trouble the moment she sat in the very back corner of the Creepateria on her first day of high school. She sniffed out a strong lavender and dust smell and figured some ghoul had just over applied her perfume at the table next to her, but this was not the case.

“hello?” Twyla said, appearing from the shadows across from the orange haired werewolf.  
“EEK!” Howleen squealed, multiple ghouls and mansters from all around the Creepateria turned to look at the two freshman ghouls. Twyla, not used to being the center of attention immediately disappeared. “uhh..hello?” Howleen asked once all the eyes turned back to their respective tables.  
“H-hi” The purple and teal haired boogeyman reappeared.  
“Hi! I’m Howleen and I’m new here, what about you? Why’d you disappear? What type of monster are you?” When Twyla didn’t respond Howleen decided to talk more “Sorry! I was rambling I just love meeting new monsters!”

That was how it started, three months ago when school began the two best ghoulfriends met and have been inseparable ever since.

“I think we can do it if we tried  
if only to say you’re mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn’t feel like a crime”

The song played through the speaker in Twyla’s bedroom at the Boogeymansion. To Twyla the song was the most relatable thing in the world. Finding out you’re in love with your best and ONLY friend is hard but figuring out your sexuality at the same time was even harder. Twyla was straight, she had to be. These feelings she had for the young Wolf girl was purely just, well uh Twyla didn’t have a word for it, jealousy maybe?

Howleen was having the opposite problem. With an older sister like Clawdeen (who is a lesbian) everything had already been set. She knew how her parents and friends would react when she told them she was Bisexual. They'd be happy for her.

“I think we could do it if we tried  
if only to say you’re mine  
Sofia know that you and I  
shouldn’t feel like a crime”

The song playing through Howleen’s headphones (a gift from her close friend Holt Hyde) was from a normie artist but Howleen couldn’t care less! She finally found a song that she could completely relate too. Being in love with her best ghoulfriend was the hardest part of high school yet.  
if only the two ghouls knew that these feelings would grow and that their situation was only going to get harder.

It was now December, a whole month after both ghouls had listened to the song for the first time, and for lack of a better description word, the ghouls were fucked.

“no Twyla i’m telling you that manster, Invisi Billy, has a crush on you!” Howleen exclaimed as best as she could without her jealousy spilling out.  
“and I’m telling you Howleen, he doesn’t” it had been one month since Twyla came to the conclusion that she was a lesbian. The young ghoul spent many nights sobbing about how she wished she could feel these feelings for any other ghoul who wasn’t Howleen, not because something was wrong with Howleen! But because if Howleen found out, Twyla was afraid she would be alone… again. With no one and nothing to keep her grounded.

“You know I'll do anything you ask me to  
But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you”

a week and a half later the werewolf ditched her orange afro for long pink straight hair, Clawdeen’s choice of style. “Twyla look!!” Howleen exclaimed,“I lost a bet to Clawdeen” the now pinkette pouted her adorably cute pout only werewolf’s could pull off.  
“it looks really good on you, Howleen” Twyla replied, her pale purple skin tinting black at her cheeks. Signifying that she was in fact, blushing.

“Standing here alone now, think that we can drive around  
I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down  
Baby, you don't got to fight, I'll be here til the end of time  
Wishing that you were mine, pull you in, it's alright”

even further down the road, around another three months or so the incident of the eclipse happened. It pained both Twyla and Howleen too much to even think about. No matter how many times Howleen apologized, things would never be the same especially now that Gigi was in the picture. Both ghouls were used to it being just them, it was weird having another party. Plus Howleen had shut Twyla out and Twyla hadn’t even confessed yet! despite being pushed away over and over again, ever so loyal Twyla stayed until Howleen was ready to start being herself again.

“Honey, I don't want it to fade  
There's things that I know could get in the way  
I don't want to say goodbye  
And I think that we could do it if we tried”

Howleen sobbed, she really fucked up this time. All she wanted was to be popular and she ended up ruining the best thing in her life.

Twyla knew it was now or never the moment she knocked on the door to the Wolf residence, she needed her best friend back.

“Hi Mrs.Wolf, I was wondering if I could see Howleen?”

“I think we could do it if we tried  
If only to say, you're mine  
Sofia, know that you and I  
Shouldn't feel like a crime”

“Twyla?” the puffy eyed pinkette werewolf asked. “The heck are you doing here?” Howleen side stepped so Twyla could walk into her bedroom.  
“I missed you” Twyla quickly spun around and grabbed Howleen by her shoulders pulling her into a bone crushing hug. “I’ve been so worried andiloveyousomuchi’msohappyyou’reok” *  
“I missed you too” Howleen returned the hug.

“I think we could do it (I think we could, I think we could do it, if, if, if)  
If we tried (we could, we could, you're mine)”

pulling away both ghouls looked at each other. “Twyla?”  
“hmm?”  
“can I kiss you?”  
“I thought you’d never ask”  
And as both teen ghouls shared their first of many kisses they recalled the normie artists song.

“Sofia, know that you and I (I think we could, I think we could do it, we could, we could)  
Shouldn't feel like a crime (do it, do it, you're mine) (get in the way)  
Sofia, know that you and I (Sofia, know that you, you, you and I shouldn't feel)  
Oh, oh (like a crime) (do it if we tried)”

the end, for now. 

*I love you so much, I'm so happy you're ok.


End file.
